halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treehouse of Horror XXV
"Treehouse of Horror XXV" is the twenty-fifth Halloween episode of The Simpsons, aired as part of the show's 26th season. Plot Intro Kang and Kodos are hosting a TV special, in which all of the celebrity guests have been tortured. School Is Hell Principal Skinner has put Bart in detention, and while dusting a desk Bart finds an Aramaic inscription. Lisa uses an app to translate it, which transports the pair to Hell, which is a school. Bart excels in the diabolical subjects and asks his parents if he can study there permanently. Bart succeeds in all of his classes in Hell. For his final test, he must torture Homer; despite Bart's hesitation, Homer lets him. A disfigured Homer proudly watches Bart graduate as valedictorian. A Clockwork Yellow Moe has a Clockwork Orange-style gang in London along with Lenny, Carl and Homer. Homer falls for a girl (Marge) who convinces him to quit, and the gang falls apart. Years later, Moe is attacked at home in a style similar to his gang's former ways, and asks Homer to bring the gang back together. Lenny and Carl, who have become policemen, join them. They attack a masked orgy, similar to the Stanley Kubrick film Eyes Wide Shut, and several other of his films are parodied in a fight sequence. Kubrick is then shown in an editing room and asks for the entire film to be re-shot. The Others In a parody of The Others, The Simpson family find unexplained frosted chocolate milkshakes and that their TV only shows the long-running Fox sitcom Married... with Children. After a ghost attacks him in his sleep, Homer summons the ghosts, who are the family's 1987 selves from The Tracey Ullman Show. Homer is attracted to the ghost Marge, who prefers him to the former grumpy ghost Homer, so the jealous living Marge kills herself to become a ghost. The ghost Homer becomes jealous and bludgeons the living Homer to death with a toaster. Bart fakes suicide to join the ghosts, tricking Lisa into actually killing herself. Her ghost then murders Bart as revenge. Groundskeeper Willie takes the children's corpses to make stew, and it is implied that he murdered Maggie. Homer chooses his modern-day wife over the older ghost. The next morning, at the breakfast table, Lisa asks if there could ever be any other incarnations of the Simpsons, and a range of Simpson families based on other animations is then shown, including Adventure Time', Pokémon, Naruto, Attack on Titan, South Park, the animal forms of the Simpson Family, Minions from Despicable Me, the Simpsons' LEGO forms from Brick Like Me, the Simpsons from the Sylvain Chomet couch gag, and even the popular FX series Archer. The segment ends with the 1987 version of Homer unsuccessfully trying to photograph a good portrait of the two families together, a direct homage to the short "Family Portrait" from The Tracey Ullman Show. Trivia *The Wilhelm scream is heard when the external of the hell school is shown. Gallery Treehouse of Horror XXV Poster.jpg ClayandAnimeSimpsons.png Simpsons meet their past selves.jpg Category:The Simpsons Category:2014 releases Category:Compilations and anthologies